Jewel and the Stuffed Animals
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: Blu shows Jewel around Linda's house, and Jewel becomes curious about some stuffed animals... A short, but sweet story.


**IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE REVIEW!**

**THIS IS AN OUTDATED VERSION OF MY CAPABILITIES AND IS BY NO MEANS UP TO MY MODERN STANDARDS - MISTAKES AND ERRORS SHOULD NOT BE PRESENT, BUT QUALITY IS NOT EXCELLENT.**

**Jewel and the Stuffed Animals**

It was daytime in Linda's house in Rio. Soon after the events of the second movie had unfolded, Blu and Jewel and their children were staying there as a sort of holiday. Blu was giving Jewel a tour of the place.

"And this here is Linda's room." He said.

It was supposed to be a brief introduction, however something caught Jewel's eye.

Woah! What are these things?" Mused Jewel, looking at some stuffed animals.

"They can't talk! Are they alive?" She panicked

"Hey, Relax, They're stuffed animals." Replied Blu.

"STUFFED Animals!?" Panicked Jewel, again, she was beginning to get very upset.

"No! They were never animals in the first place! They were made to look like them!" Soothed Blu.

"Wha? Why would you want something like that?" She asked, confused.

"They're ideal for cuddling with." chuckled Blu.

"Ahh... Makes sense!" said Jewel, as she picked up a small bear plushie and began cuddling it. She looked very cute.

"Awe. So soft." She said, Relaxed.

"Kind of like you..." Thought Blu.

"I want one... Can... Can I have one?" She asked.

"Uhh... I don't know..." He answered.

"Pleease? Sometimes you go and leave me, and I get lonely and cold, but, something like that would help me." She said, "Pretty please? For me?" She pleaded. Her whole face softened and her pupils dilated into big innocent puppy eyes.

Blu caved. You would too, trust me.

"Oh! I can't say no to you when you pull that face. Okay, I'll see what I can do, but unfortunately I can make no guarantees." He told her.

"Ahh. Thank you! I'd like a nice, fluffy blue macaw, Just like my crazy love hawk." She purred.

"Anything for you, my darling." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

"I've got the perfect idea... She's going to love it!" Thought Blu.

~~~ A few days later (In their nest) ~~~

"Hey, Jewel?" Called Blu.

"Yeah? What is it, Hon?" she asked.

"The kids aren't back yet and I'm getting worried, it's way past their bedtime! So I'm going to go and look for them." He said.

"And I'm afraid that I may be a while..." He added.

Jewel was a bit upset at this, and didn't want to be alone.

"But, it's late! I'm sure they know what time it is! I bet they're on their way home right now! Please don't leave me, I'll be lonely, and cold..." She pleaded.

"I thought you may be upset, my darling, so that's why I got you, this... " he said, producing a life-sized fluffy Blue macaw.

Seeing this, Jewel let out a squeak of delight. She took her new friend and held it aloft and admired it, then brought it in close to her body and cuddled it. it was one of the cutest things Blu had ever seen her do. Remembering her manners, she put it down, and gave the real blue macaw a hug. "Thank you so much, Blu! I love it!" She said, happily.

"Now you can be gone for ages and I can stay here, warm and with company." She purred.

Feeling how lifelike it was, she asked "Uh... This was never alive, was it?"

"No! Of course not! It was lovingly made in a factory. " he assured her.

"Phew! But, okay, you can go and find the kids. I'll be okay." Said Jewel.

"Okay then, goodbye sweetie!" He said, before disappearing off into the night.

Jewel soon found herself left alone with her little friend, which she took to the area where her family usually spent their time while indoors (which was close to the entrance.) And laid down with it. It was a very fluffy plushie, so Jewel quickly discovered that it was very nice to touch. She began to stroke the back of it's head and it's stomach. Both gave her immense satisfaction. It was only a plush toy though, so it didn't do much(!) After a while, she grew tired and began to yawn. It was bedtime not only for her children, but for her too.

She was going to go to sleep on her own, but instead, she decided to rest her head against the plushie's chest, and she felt incredibly confortable, snuggling it closely into her body.

Soon, she succumbed to the intoxicating urge to sleep.

About an hour later, Blu returned with his children. They had all found their way to Nico's club, and hung out there, losing track of time.

"Look, just don't do it agai-" he tailed off.

Before him was the single cutest thing he had ever seen. Jewel was laying on top of, but to the side of her plushie, with her wings wrapped around it and her head rested against its chest, with a blissful smile in her sleep, coupled with some quiet, happy, sleepy noises.

Everyone agreed they would leave her alone, she looked so at peace, that it would be criminal to disturb her.

They just let her sleep on, until tomorrow, where she would probably wake up aching all over.

The End.

Did I forget to mention? Jewel is cute. uwu


End file.
